


In Gods world

by BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76



Series: DBD stories [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Card Games, Diary/Journal, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76/pseuds/BeatBoiCarrotMuncher76
Summary: Adam couldn't say he truly remembered when Ace made him offers but he could always look back at his notes to find out.Adam and Ace meet in hell. Ace wants to play cards with someone and Adam cant stop writing about how such a man manages to exist .





	In Gods world

**Author's Note:**

> Ace is charming and Adam finds it endearing.

                    "Soooooo, Japan.... Tell me about it." Dwight could tell that wasn't the best Ice breaker for a man in so much confusion. A trial had started and the survivors were introduced to a new survivor. 

     Adam Francis. He was of course accompanied by a new killer but it become a custom to introduce the newcomer to their new hell-ish life. Ace had once called it team bonding, since then the term stuck. 

 

    "It's nice. Pretty orderly, alot nicer than whatever the hell I just went through!" 

 

    A nervous chuckle left Dwight's mouth as he motioned for Claudette to come and patch up their new ally. Adam reluctantly allowed the woman to help him as he finally received some answers from Dwight. In return Adam began to settle in with the bunch settled around the campfire. Out of habit, Adam reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a notebook. He began to examine the people around him. 

       _Dwight appears to have a conflicting role in this place. On one hand he appears skittish, scared, almost cowardly. But the way he presents himself leads me to believe he puts himself in a position of power. He's playing a part he tries too hard to fill. Maybe one day he'll get it right._

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Hey Adam, why don't you sit down and joy me?" 

   Adam turned to face a man he could only be puzzled with. It had been with Ace that he learned of optimism in such a place. It was with the Shape that he got a taste of the way Ace went through his new life. Most people saw this as torture. They had a life outside this place. Adam knee thar feeling. He had a career he was prideful in and an Uncle he missed dearly. Meg Thomas, as he'd come to learn, had her mother. Jake Park had his too. Others didn't have a life to get back two. Feng Min had told them once in a moment of dispear that she was alot happier here than outside. David told him that he was glad to let off some steam here and not deal with any discomforting expectations. Ace was open with his flaws, albeit he didn't seem to acknowledge them as such. He told them all of his delight to be in a place he was "safer" in. Often times confiding in others with his outlook in their situation. After all, they could never truly die and even if they never got to experience a normal life they could still indulge in the small pleasures. 

 

    For Ace it was a little bizarre. His card games were pretty standard for those around him. What they couldn't handle was how he went out of his way to taunt the killers in an unorthodox way. While others would throw around school yard taunts or try to test patience with punches and kicks, Ace was different. In his nature, he had a habit of using his charm in anyway he saw fit. 

 

 Adam learned this when they were up against the Shape, he ended up being the obsession. Naturally, other survivors made it a point to try their hardest to protect him. It didn't take long for the Shape to find the two men working on a generator. Adam ran off and hid, to his horror Ace was in a chase with Myers, circling the generator to buy Adam some time. He got closer, completely entranced by the scene infront of him. "I mean really Mister Myers we could just cut the crap and work something out. We're two, ration adults here," in true Ace fashion he stopped and slicked back his hair. A common trait Adam had seen when he was around the campfire. Ace came to a stop right infront of the killer, bringing one hand to the mans chest and the other to grab a handful of the latex mask. " I really think we could work something out-" With that Ace was quickly lifted by his neck and, to Adams horror, stabbed right through his stomache and finally in his neck. 

 

 

"I've never seen anyone die for such a stupid reason, and i once saw Feng go back towards the Hag for broken key." Adam hadn't meant to be so harsh but he really couldn't comprehend why Ace had done such a thing. When he asked, the obly thing he got was. "I gotta keep you safe somehow." 

  In the present, Adam couldn't see it as anything other than foolish. Ace considered it charming, if he was truly a little shit about it he could call it heroic. 

   "While that would be nice, I'm afraid i don't have the time to indulge with you right now." 

"Come on Adam, you could spare to play one game with your hero, huh." 

Scoffing, Adam walked off only to be met with little more pleading before witnessing Ace seek comfort in David King. Im a wierd twist, Adam felt himself grow displeased with the way Ace threw himself at David so quickly. In his mind he knew it was simply that Ace could truly just be a very "affectionate" person. But he couldn't wrap his head around Ace. It was as if he was just a man that oozed so much enthusiasm and emotion that there was no logical way to understand him perfectly. It was for that reason that Adam found himself writing entry after entry about him. He felt like it was time to write another. 

 

         " _Once again Ace tries to play his card games with me. It seems he doesn't get the picture, no matter how many times i decline his offers. I'll give him this, if he asks nicely next time i might just say yes. I think he'll be a great companion."_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

 

Adam hadn't agreed because of anything in particular. Ace hadn't done anything particularly heroic or humorous. Adam simply felt like he'd let Ace suffer alone enough. It had nothing to do with the newcommer who happened to look particularly interesting. Adam could only describe Ace as a cat. If anything new and shiny happened to come across him, he was all over it. Adam could only roll his eyes at Aces constant interest in anything that moved. 

 

    "That's the spirit, kid. Now sit down and tell me what you can play."  Embarrassed with himself Adam reluctantly answered. " I only know War if I'm being honest." 

   He expected a laugh or maybe an insult, but to his surprise Ace only smiled and nodded. He began to deal, humming before asking Adam a question. 

"So tell me about yourself kid." 

"What do you want to know?"

" The usual. What do you wanna do when you get out of here?" 

"I think you mean if we get out of here Mr. Visconti? 

"Nope. I've got a good feeling I'll get out one day." 

Interested, Adam decided to humor him.

"What do you really mean by that?" To his surprise,  Ace smiled before leaning in close to Adam, their faces were almost touching. 

"Because, I'm just really lucky." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  "Adam..... Adam........Adam...." 

This become a common thing between them. Ace would call him over for a game and Adam would show up and they would only play war. Despite this Ace never seemed to wish to change the game. There conversations would dissolve into Aces story time. Adam would right them all down at the end of each game. Savoring the joy he got from the misheviouse gambler. 

"Yes Ace?"

" Did you know that Gods perfect creature was named Adam?" 

This was also a common accurance. Ace would shamelessly flirt with Adam any chance he got. In certain instances, they were more creative than others. 

" So, I take it your a religious man Mr. Visconti?" 

"I guess you could." There was that smile. His million dollar smile that could almost make Adam believe that hope really did exist. 

"If you truly are the religious man you say you are, you would know whatever you're playing at would go. Right?" 

 

It wasn't that Adam didn't want whatever it was Ace was implying. The truth was, he couldn't have been more happy living in that fantasy. But Ace was an odd man and no matter how many times he died for Adam it didn't change the fact that he would just as easily die for any other man. 

" Lets not delve too into my beliefs baby. All that we should really be thinking about is what i get when i beat you again." 

"Take your pick at whatever you want Mr. Visconti. But i wish to know what i get when i win." 

" You get a kiss from your favorite guy in the world."

Adam laughed and shook his head as Ace faked a hurt expression. He didn't bother replying. He only grabbed his cards and nodded to Ace to start. 

 

   It was obvious from the start he'd loose but it wasn't something he felt too upset about. 

"Congratulations Mr. Visconti. But you still haven't told me what you get. " 

Ace made a show off leaning close to Adam pointing at his cheek as he batted his eyes. Adam was naturally flustered. But managed to gain enough courage to bring himself into Ace. 

"Hey it fine if you don't want to-" 

Ace hadn't meant to turn his head. Adam didn't mean to stay put in such a compromising position. Especially so openly in the camp. Adam could feel their eyes on them, but couldn't bring himself to pull away. It was only when they heard Bill call out to them that they came to their senses. 

"Can't you two go do this in the forest like everyone else?" 

With that Adam got up and bolted for the woods, dragging a dazed Ace behind him. It wasn't until he found that they were away from everyone else that he turned back to Ace, quickly continuing their activities. He didnt know if it would escalate and he found himself wishing it didn't. All he could really find himseld focused on was Ace. This feeling that he truly couldn't get enough of. It was only when Ace tripped and they both landed on the ground that they stopped to compose themselves. There were no words exchanged as Adam found himself finding comfort in Aces chest. He felt his heart race as he tried to calm down from his Ace induced high. 

      "Being here actually made me more in touch with God if I'm being honest."

" How did that come to be?" 

"Because God gave me a chance to be with you." 

"Stop messing around."

" I'm being honest. I really do wonder if i was such a good boy that God gave me his perfect creation. My own piece of heaven in my Adam." 

" I think that's technically sacrilegious." 

"Doesn't matter. This right here is everything God talked about in those stories. This is heaven. Your my heaven. My world. My perfect world." 

 

 

     " Right here with you, this is Gods perfect world."

 


End file.
